


House of Cards

by Pervertedotaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Really sexual later, Yaoi, fluff to start, haikyuu!! - Freeform, kurotsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervertedotaku/pseuds/Pervertedotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprisingly, Kuroo's sour faced boyfriend was amazing at games. This was very upsetting to Kuroo since he always loved watching Tsukki get frustrated about losing and afterwards led to some very begrudging yet amazing make out sessions and possible hand or blow jobs. But, with Kuroo the way he is, he always finds a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Ello~! Thank you so much for checking out my fan fic! Feedback in the comments is always appreciated!

"Not againnnnn!!" Kuroo moans as Tsukki gives the finishing blow to his small red pawn on the Sorry! board. 

"Why are you so good at this?!" Letting his head fall on the kotatsu's hard wooden top, he lets out an overly dramatic sigh. No matter what game Kuroo challenged him at, Tsukki always wins in the end. Every time with that indifferent yet slightly irritated look on his face. Sure, Kuroo knew that Tsukki was pretty good at games like twister and whatnot, but seriously! Kuroo bites his bottom lip in frustration, even more upset that he didn't get one of Tsukki's annoyed blow jobs. God was he good at it. Sighing the thought away, he turns his head on the table top to look at his lover. Tsukki wasn't paying any attention to Kuroo as he flipped through the pages of a dinosaur magazine Kuroo had picked up earlier that day. 

"Tsukkiiiiiiiii...." the messy haired boy crawls his way underneath the kotatsu, trying his best to tickle Tsukki's vulnerable feet. He may not look it, but Tsukki was very ticklish. As soon as Kuroo's hands make contact with his skin, Tsukki yelps, hitting his knee on the wood of the table, only to fall on his back afterwards. Kuroo summons up all his restraint to not laugh his head off as Tsukki cradles his knee on his chest. Shimmying closer, Kuroo squeezes between the table leg and Tsukki, a slight twinge of concern on his smirking face. 

"You alright, Tsukki?" Kuroo asks as Tsukki rolls onto his side, giving Kuroo the ultimate cold shoulder. "TSUKKIIIIIIIII!", he whines. Tsukki, knowing how much Kuroo hates being ignored or neglected, uses this to his advantage as much as possible. Before turning his head slightly, Tsukki has to bite his lips to stop himself from smiling mischievously. "Owwwwwwwww..." Tsukki whimpers as he pushes a fake tear from his eye. Scrunching up his face in pain, he looks at the shattered Kuroo. Tsukki could've sworn that he saw his hair droop like a scolded cat's ears. Kuroo's whole face shows how much of a worrier he is, from his scrunched up forehead to his quivering chin. 

"Holy crap Tsukki I am so sorry!!" Kuroo attempts to hug his boyfriend, but Tsukki fakes another cry of pain. "U-Uh I'll go grab some ice!!" Right when Tsukki sees Kuroo's bedhead disappear, he scrambles under the kotatsu. With one golden eye peering out of an opening in the fabric, Tsukki watching as Kuroo sprints into the room, only to skid to a stop as he sees no sign of the tall blonde. "Tsukki??" he drops the ice pack on the floor as he hurriedly makes his way around the room in search of Tsukki. There was a small chance that Kuroo would look under the kotatsu; Tsukki knew this because of how Kuroo always misplaced his pens, even if they were in plain sight. (Meaning he wouldn't think to check under the table.) As he runs out of the room, Tsukki crawls on his hands and perfectly fine knees quickly into the next room. He almost got caught a few times by Kuroo, but thanks to countless practices he had developed fast reflexes and managed to duck out of the way just in time.

Hiding in the tight space of their shared closet, Tsukki covers himself with dark clothing and various items that were lying on the ground. Through a crack in the door and a small opening through the clothes and random stuff he could see Kuroo pass by countless times, never bothering to look in the closet. Suddenly, he stops right in full view of Tsukki, the blonde watching as he runs his fingers through his hair and slumps a little bit forward. After a few moments of Kuroo looking like a dog that's lost its master, he finally snaps back to his full height, a sly smirk on his face. 

"Aha! I get it! This is hide-and-seek!" Kuroo lets out a very cheesy psychotic laugh, and jumps up and down excitingly. He scratches his fingernails lightly against the walls, purring for Tsukki to come out. Tsukki giggled like a little boy, covering his mouth so he wouldn't be heard. "Come out come out wherever you are~! If you don't I might just have to punish you when I catch you!" Kuroo springs on their bed, throwing off the covers as he gets ready to attack an unsuspecting Tsukki. A little disappointed that he wasn't there, he keeps searching. "I know you're in here... I can hear you calling my name, begging for my love~" Tsukki rolled his eyes with a slight grin on his face. Kuroo always was such a sappy lover. 

A little desperate for more air, Tsukki decides to wiggle a bit of the stuff off of him so that he could get a larger amount of air in his lungs. Just as he had done that, Kuroo slammed the closet door open, a red gleam in his eye. "Tsuuuukkkkiiiiii~" he stretches out the nickname as he sets his sight on the pile of clothing and Tsukki's frozen torso. "U-uhmmm.." is all Tsukki can get out before Kuroo launches himself at him, crushing the air out of him. 

Showered with kisses and hugs, Tsukki struggles to escape the death grip Kuroo has on him. Kuroo was literally lying on Tsukki's back, and it took all of the blonde's willpower not to think of the sexual position that fit their bodies' positions. "Hehe... So my little crow was playing me like a fool, eh?" Kuroo had his signature smile pasted on his face, the smile in his eyes showing how happy he actually is. Tsukki pushes up his glasses by using the only free hand he has, momentarily covering the spreading colour to his cheeks. This was all in vain though, as Kuroo had a keen eye for his boyfriend's ticks and habits. Tsukki always pushed his glasses up when he was trying to cover his blushing face. With an even bigger grin than before, Kuroo takes advantage of Tsukki's exposed neck and bites down lightly. 

"A-ahhhh!" Tsukki exclaims at the sudden nibble. His eyes widen very fast as he realizes that the sound had come from him. Slapping his hand over his mouth, Tsukki curses lightly under his ragged breathes. As Kuroo leans in, he practically is spooning Tsukki's body while the blonde supports them both on his hands and knees. Whispering in his ear with hot breath, Kuroo names all the things he wants to do to Tsukki. Giving his hips a slow thrust, Kuroo gets a small yet sweet gasp from his lover. "Mmnn~" he moans gently as he tastes Tsukki's neck. Stifling yet another moan, Tsukki turns his head slightly to look at the heated Kuroo over his shoulder. "Tet..su..." he exhales the name seductively, nearly making Kuroo cum from hearing his name being called like that. Tsukki never called Kuroo by his first name in a regular situation; it was always during sexual activities. 

"Fufufu.. I'd almost forgotten how much you love dry humping~" Kuroo gives another thrust, his erect penis rubbing against Tsukki's butt. "Ba-baka! Don't tease m-me..!" Tsukki stutters as Kuroo continues, not showing any signs of stopping. "Oh come now Tsukki. We both know how much you crave this." Sucking at the back of his neck, Kuroo takes one hand off of Tsukki's hips to rub his cock through his sweats. "Gahhh~" Tsukki lets out a shameful moan of ecstasy in response. It turns Kuroo on so much to see Tsukki like this. The younger boy may not be very emotional in normal circumstances, but during their alone time he was an open book of emotions. Clawing at the floor, Tsukki pushed out his stomach so that his back is arched and his hole feels more of Kuroo's thrusts. God Kuroo loved that about him. Even when Tsukki tells him to stop, Kuroo knows full well that the younger boy wants more. Happily accepting the invitation, the black haired boy rubs Tsukki's cock faster while thrusting harder and faster. After what feels like forever, Tsukki gasps "E-enough..!" and turns to Kuroo as much as he can in his position. Sucking in as much air as his lungs could handle, Tsukki steadies his breathing and looks Kuroo in the eye. The amount of lust and desire in Tsukki's watery eyes is enough to tell Kuroo what it is that he wants. Picking Tsukki up bridal style, Kuroo carries him to their bed. Laying Tsukki down as if he were the most precious thing in the world, Kuroo gently gets on top of him. Tsukki always notices how Kuroo may act a bit too rough at the start, but he always gave Tsukki the perfect balance between rough love and gentleness. Tsukki's snapped back to reality as Kuroo removes his clothing, all the while staring at Tsukki intensely yet kindly, licking his lips once he's done undressing. Lowering himself onto Tsukki's lower body, he bites at the tender skin of Tsukki's hips, finally setting his teeth on Tsukki's waistband after leaving countless bite marks behind. Pulling down his sweats first, Kuroo nuzzles Tsukki's growing erection through his dinosaur boxers. This sends a shiver through Tsukki's spine, making him tighten the grip on the pillow he had snagged while Kuroo undressed. Moaning more and more, Tsukki endlessly begs Kuroo to touch him. Right away Kuroo gnaws gingerly on Tsukki's erection, soaking the front of his boxers with precum. Running his hands all over Tsukki's thin body, the older boy settles them on his butt by making Tsukki rest on them. Pulling down the boxers with his teeth, Kuroo squeezes Tsukki's ass erotically. "Huuu~" Tsukki lets out the cutest noise Kuroo has ever heard in his life. Just the way he had arched his back and hugged the pillow was enough to break Kuroo's restraint. Sucking gently at first, Kuroo runs his tongue over Tsukki's head, pulling Tsukki's hips upwards each time he makes a circle with his tongue. This drives Tsukki insane, his lower half spasming slightly. Suddenly Kuroo takes him all the way in, purring like a cat while he does it. In a matter of seconds Tsukki cums, getting all of it over Kuroo's face and mouth. "Tetsu.. I'm so sorry!" He wipes Kuroo's face clean with his shirt and gives him a tissue to spit out his lover's discharge. Once Kuroo is done, he rubs Tsukki's now sensitive cock with his. "Ahhh!!" Kuroo doesn't stop there. He pushes his first two fingers into Tsukki, rubbing all of his sensitive spots that he could reach. After a few minutes, Kuroo brings his cock up to Tsukki's mouth. "We don't have any lube right now <3" he says as he pushes into Tsukki's mouth. Licking it like a lollipop, Tsukki gets it soaked in his saliva. Kuroo returns to Tsukki's ass, lining up with his loosened hole. "You ready?" He asks with that same smile, some slight blush in his cheeks. All the blonde can do in return is nod. Kuroo thrusts inwards, slowly but surely. Once Tsukki reassured Kuroo that he was okay, Kuroo grabbed his hips and pulled out. Thrusting in in the same second, Kuroo steadies his pace, making sure to hit all of Tsukki's spots. "Hah.. Tsukki you're so tight here... How long has it been since I made love to you.?" Kuroo asked this rhetorically, not really caring whether he got an answer or not. Tsukki's body temperature was insanely hot, his skin radiating heat. Kuroo moans softly as he cums, filling Tsukki in all the way. Both catching their breathes, they lie hand in hand pressed against each other in a hot cuddle. 

"Kuroo....." 

"Hm?" 

"M-my...butt.." 

"..!! S-SORRY TSUKKI!!" 

*** 

After properly cleaning themselves up in the bath, the pair nuzzle in close in their bed as they watch the constellations through their window. 

When did it get so late?


End file.
